Dragon Breeders - Chapter 05
This is chapter 05 of Dragon Breeders. Enjoy. Dragon Breeders - Chapter 05 Knock, knock. Emily Owari opened the door to see a tall man in a top hat. "How may I help you?" she asked. "My name's Jake," he said. "Jake Sorcas." Jake walked into the building as he took off his top hat and suit. "How may we help you?" asked Jim. "I'm own a traveling circus," he said. "It's called the Eitilte. You may have heard of it." "Oh, yes! I have," Emily stated. The Eitilte is a traveling circus that features the basics, as well as extraordinary creatures that are never found tamed outside of the group. "If my hunch is correct, you are seeking a dragon for your circus," said Emily. "You're correct. Please bring me a dragon that stands out from the rest." "Would a Red Dragon be alright? We only have one left, and it's the rarest breed we have." Jake stood up and took out a checkbook. "I'll take it!" he shouted. Jim walked into the dome and came back out with Menco, who was chained. "His name is Menco. He's already obedient and would do everything you say." "Excellent. How much is he?" "One billion." "One billion? That's pricey, but fine." Jake toke out a wallet and grabbed a credit card. "He better not be useless." "We guarantee he won't be." Jake walked out of the building as Menco followed. He entered the forest and walked straight until he hit a treeless spot, where a circus was set up. "You'll be working here," he said to Menco. "And if you want feed, you have to do good. Now get into the tent!" Menco did as he was told. Inside, he saw several other dragons and some other extraordinary creatures. "Pooka!" Jake shouted as he walked into the tent. A huge Blue Dragon flew to Jake's side. Pooka was twice the size of Menco, and he was obedient;although, he has a huge scar left on his left wing to leg from when he first entered the circus. "See this scar, Menco?" he asked. "Well, if you don't want this to happen to you, do as you are told at all times. If you don't, I was scar you for life with the weapon you see behind you. Well, why don't you turn around?" Menco turned around to see a huge sword that was lit on fire except for the handle. "If you misbehave to much, I might even have to kill you." Menco turned back around to face Jake, scared. "Your first show is in two days. We're showing an obstacle course this time," he said. "And as Pooka knows, the course is always a surprise. You may want to practice flying through hoops, if you know what I mean." Jake turned around and walked into his office. Pooka turned his head to look at the scar that still stinged everyday. On the day he joined the circus, he was disobedient. He messed up the show and even crippled a griffin. Jake was willing to kill him, so he chained him up and took the flaming sword. But when he slashed Pooka's wing, Pooka started wailing in pain. He decided if he was punished enough, he would be obedient, and so he cut of the wing half-way and cut through the body towards the leg, making the scar that he still has. Two nights later, all of the creatures were hungry. They were promised their weekly feed if they do good during the day's show. As they were release from their cages, Jake led them into the main part of the tent. "Ladies and gentleman!" he shouted. "Tonight's show is going to be an obstacle course. You know what that means!" The crowd started cheering. "For the newer watchers, let me tell you how this works. An extremely difficult obstacle course is set up in the circus, and if I turn on the lights, you'll see it. The course is made out of a special material that is extremely flammable, but cannot burn into ashes. We give five random viewers a flamethrower and you guys try to shoot the creature down as he completes the course." The crowd cheered much more loudly. "Our first victim is Menco. He's new, so go easy on him." The crowd sighed. "I'm just kidding!" The crowd cheered and laughed. Five random watchers came down from their seats. They each picked up the weapon. Menco opened his wings and jumped up. He started to fly. "Go!" A kid holding a weapon pressed a button and Menco was instantly lit on fire. He screamed in pain as he crashed into the hoops. The other four people pressed the button and fire shot and him. Being a slow flier, Menco can't dodge any of it. The crowd laughed at the pain of the dragon. Menco crashed into the dirt and was unconscious. Four buff clowns came out of the back with a hose. The blew out the fire that was on the course, and then blew on the fire that was burning on the dragon. The dragged Menco into a cage on wheels, which was pushed into the back. "Okay, for our next victim; this dragon has been with us for several years. He has seen hell's gates but came back. It's Pooka!" Pooka came out a did the course instantly, with only getting a burn on his right leg, which was the side without the scar. After the show, everybody that finished the course was fed. Menco, who woke up shivering, was left foodless. Jake walked up to him and said, "If you want feed, do better on next week's show. For now, you're starving. Since this is your first time, I won't hurt you with the sword, but you'll have to watch everybody else eat their feed." As Jake walked away, Menco lied down in the locked cage. He was starving, and scared of the fire. Pooka threw a ball of hay towards Menco. It went through the cage bars. Menco looked up at Pooka to see him smiling. Menco ate the feed and waited for the next day. Final This is the last chapter of Dragon Breeders.